Darantula
thumb|300px|left|Darantula BattleDarantula is an optional boss in Patapon 2. It is a stronger cousin of Centura, and is thus extremely similar in appearance and fighting style. Physically, Darantula has barbs on its legs instead of stripes, a spikier tail, odd disc-like structures on its knees, and a purple and pink color scheme (as opposed to Centura's yellow and orange). The spots on its main body also happen to resemble a grinning, skull-like face, although this may be coincidential. It also apeard to have lost all four eyes. Darantula lives in the Dachara Ruins, unlocked with an item held by a Zubatto on Mt. Gonrok. Like Centura, it is only visible in the rain, so either the Rain or Storm Juju is necessary to battle it. It is sensitive to fire and prone to staggering, but its small size and high mobility makes it difficult to hit-especially for melee units. Darantula usually drops Level 2-5 fangs, although the drop rates are extremely random, even for a boss. Attacks Tail Slam Darantula curls its tail, lifting its stinger out of sight, before smashing its tail into the ground. The damage is minor-moderate. The ChakaChaka song will help mitigate the damage. Later in the game, the PonPata song will avoid damage to your back units, but the range isn't enough for your front line troops to be safe. Poison Darantula's head swells up as it points its stinger at itself. It soon stabs itself to spray poisonous goo over your Patapons, putting them to sleep. The damage is very minor, but the sleeping Patapons will be sitting ducks. The ChakaChaka song will reduce some damage, but the later DonDon or PonPata songs will ensure safety. The DonChaka song will also help in waking up the Patapons hit by the attack. Drain To herald this attack, Darantula will lift its tail, with the stinger pointing at your army. In moments, the boss will stab at the ground, attempting to impale a Patapon. If successful, Darantula will lift up its victim and suck out its body fluids. In seconds, the Patapon will be drained dry, and Darantula will flick its remains to the ground. Obviously, this is instant death, but a cap is left for you to collect. Like most instant-kill attacks, Heroes drained in this manner will not revive for the rest of the battle. When you first fight Darantula, none of your songs will let you avoid the attack, but later on the PonPata and DonDon songs will get your forces out of harm's way. Staggering Darantula is another option to prevent the attack all together, especially as it begins to weaken (and thus becomes easier to stagger). Tail Slide Darantula will put its tail under its body, stinger behind it and pointing to the ground. Afterwards, it whips its tail along the ground, impaling everything in its path. The damage of this attack is moderate-major, and puts your Patapons to sleep if they survive. At later levels, this attack is deadly-anything that survives the intial hit will be easy prey for Darantula's next move. The ChakaChaka song will be the best you can do at first, but later on the DonDon song will avoid this attack altogether. PonPata is inadvisable, as the boss' tail can reach a very long way. Likewise, don't bother trying to stagger it-Darantula is immune to staggering when readying this move. Category:Bosses